


Battre des légions d'adversaires

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il est parfois si facile de passer de l'homme capable de repousser des légions à celui qui fut vaincu par un seul dresseur.Cette fic fut écrite pour la nuit du FoF, avec comme thème "Légion"
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 1





	Battre des légions d'adversaires

C'était étrangement reposant d'avoir une matinée aussi calme. Avec le tournoi fini les gens passées lentement à autre chose. Un mois plus tard et il était reposant de n'avoir plus que ses followers à satisfaire pensa Roy en vérifiant une dernière fois ses notifications avant de ce coucher.

Le confort des draps doux et des coussins moelleux était inégalable après une journée d'entraînement en duo. Tournant la tête vers son partenaire de la journée, le spécialiste du type dragon ne fut pas surpris de le voir déjà endormie.

Roy le préféré fatiguer dans son lit plutôt que morose seul dans sa chambre. Il le préférait concentrer sur ses pokémons et le combat plutôt que la défaite.

L'homme qui avait battu des légions de dresseurs, réussit à régler n'importe quel problème qui se présentait à lui, le champion abattable de Galar. Et il fut terrassé par un seul dresseur.

L'homme perdu pour la première fois. Et tout sembla chuter pour lui en perdant son unique but.

Tarak semblait pourtant loin des temps dur qu'il avait vécu, allongé là près de Roy. Sa respiration était calme, ses cheveux soigneusement attaché en une tresse et habiller seulement d'un caleçon qui montrait tous ses muscles acquis avec les années d'entraînement.

C'était vraiment rassurant de le voir aller mieux, suffisamment mieux pour partager de nouveau un lit.

Roy regardait le visage calme de l'homme, des longs cils aux lèvres entrouvertes, de la peau mate à la barbe emblématique de l'homme qui restait son rival qu'importe son statut, et sans doute un peu plus.

Se fut un long mois, un mois pénible qui eu presque raison de lui mais enfin les choses ce calmé. Les gens tournaient déjà la page, les choses évoluées pour le pire mais aussi le meilleur. Roy fermait les yeux, les mains posés sous sa tête et son esprit se vidant lentement de tout penser parasite pour une nuit de repos avant une nouvelle journée d'entraînement, à moins qu'il ne propose quelque chose de plus personnelle. Cela sonnait bien pensa t-il, il s'imaginer bien une journée calme loin de l'agitation. Peut-être faire une balade pour rendre visite à Sonya et Nabil au labo a moins qu'ils ne soient en charmante compagnie. Roy sourit à cette pensé mais bientôt le sommeil le rattrapa.

Au moins, l'homme qui avait battu des légions d'adversaires faisait battre autre chose maintenant. Cela semblait lui convenir et Roy était satisfait de ne pas être le seul ravi de cette nouvelle forme de relation.


End file.
